1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for renovating a stair step or set of stairs and more specifically, an apparatus for refacing a stair step or set of stairs without requiring the removal of the entire stair step or set of stairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To replace or renovate a stair step or set of stairs, such as in a residence, it is often required to remove a large portion of the step and involve a large amount of labor and destruction to the stair step or set of stairs in its entirety, and to any structure surrounding the stairs. The typical process involves sanding, planing, patching, and replacing the stairs, thereby creating a large mess and disruption to any existing components of the home, such as, for example, destruction to any trim along the stairway, paneling, drywall, or flooring adjacent to the stairway. This process can also be costly and time-consuming.
Thus, there is a need to be able to replace or renovate steps or stairs without involving the problems of the above.